


Bang Bang

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Family, Endgame didn't happen, Enhanced Reader, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutant Reader, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Reader Has Powers, Reader is healer, Threesome - F/M/M, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: A collection of one shots about you, an eccentric healer, and the two super soldiers that are in love with you. All takes places in the same universe, and intertwining, but not in any particular order.





	1. hero names

**Author's Note:**

> It's five am and I should be writing other things. This wasn't even planned, it just happened and it's going to keep happening so buckle up.

It was a lazy Saturday evening, one that happened so rarely that everyone just wandered about until they ended up in the rec room and started debating whether to get pizza or Chinese.

You sat on one of the couches facing the large flat screen television, sandwiched between Bucky and Steve as usual. Bucky was leaning far back on the couch with his head resting against your shoulder as he watched _Tangled_ for the millionth time, and Steve was pressed against you with his hand laying on top of yours as it rested against your thigh.

The pizza versus Chinese food debate started getting heated when someone added Indian in to the mix.  
Your gaze went from the group fighting back to the television when you realized something.

“Hey.” Your voice quieted everyone down, “How come I don’t have a cool superhero name?”

“What?” Sam looked over to you from the recliner besides the couch.

“A cool superhero name. You know, a code name. Like Captain America, The White Wolf, Black Widow, Ironman, Hawkeye, The Falcon, Scarlet Witch, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Patriot, Spiderman, Um… Vision… Or the incredibly beautiful and talented Pepper Potts.” You listed off everyone’s names, stuttering a bit at Vision’s.

Everyone was silent, except Pepper, who ducked her head down bashfully and laughed.  
“Well, for one, I’m not a superhero.”

“You’re the strongest Avenger, Pepper.” You replied, making Tony clap.

“Confirmed. It’s confirmed.” He cheered and slapped the table, making Pepper sigh.

“Um… Thor?” Bruce offered, leaning further back in to his chair.

“The _Mighty_ Thor.” You pointed out the God’s official Avenger’s title.

“You can be The _Mighty_ Y/N.” Rhodey offered, half listening and half already ordering Chinese food before anyone could protest.

“I want my _own_ name.” You stubbornly shot back.

“Well, what kind of name do you want?” Wanda leaned forward on the table, her cheek in her hand as she mostly kept her attention on _Tangled_.

“I don’t know. What kind of name do you guys think suits me?” You casually ask, bouncing your heels against the floor.

“Sweetheart.” “Baby doll.” Both Steve and Bucky spoke at the same time, neither turning their full attention towards you.

You narrowed your eyes at the two super soldiers as groans were heard across the room, along with a “Gross.” And a “Get a room.”

“What about you, then? What kind of name do _you_ think suits you?” Natasha threw back, her head lolling lazily to the side as she sat sideways on her own lounger.

Your eyes slightly glazed as you focused on the empty space of the wall above the television, receding deep in to your mind for the answer. Everyone was still silent, either looking at you or the movie. Steve was playing with your ring finger again and Bucky sneaked a kiss against your shoulder before you finally answered.  
“The Cheesecake Factory.”

At least three people sighed.

“Pretty sure that’s trademarked.” Tony crossed his arms and leaned against Pepper, who shook her head.

“Well, it does suit you.” Clint remarked.

“What about Rapunzel?” Bucky offered halfheartedly.

“But _you’re_ the lost princess, Buck.” You replied, and he glared in response to what you said but it was still directed at the television.

“Makes sense. You both have healing abilities.” Bruce connected dots that weren’t necessarily there.

“So did Mother Teresa, if you want to go that route.” Rhodey pointed out.

“Mother Y/N.” Clint deadpanned.

“Ugh. I think I prefer _Mighty_.” You grimace.

“Mighty Mother.” Sam helpfully added.

“No!” You groaned over a few chuckles that were heard across the room.

“How can you expect us to decide on a name for you when we can’t even decide over pizza or Chinese?” Natasha yawned, snuggling further in to her chair.

“Mr. Rhodes already ordered Chinese food.” Vision spoke too innocently for an android that knew exactly what he was doing.

“You _WHAT_?” Tony looked at Rhodey, utterly betrayed, and the room was in an uproar once again.

“Whatever.” You sighed, leaning your cheek against Bucky’s crown and gently squeezing Steve’s hand. You’ll decide on a name later.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gave him candy, he gave you his heart. Fair trade.

Like Taylor Swift, Steve Rogers knew you were trouble when you walked in. After all, who in their right mind shows up for their first day with _The Earth’s Mightiest Heroes _looking like _that_? Though he kind of liked the tight black shirt that read “This machine kills fascists” in chilling red letters, the leather jacket that had a cartoon cat with the words “Pussy Patrol” on the back and the cheap sunglasses with “Ass” on both lenses were less appreciated.

He reached out his hand for a polite handshake and you slipped him a Hershey’s before walking away without a word.

He stared at the chocolate, absolutely perplexed until Natasha laughed and said,  
“She gave you a _kiss_.”

At the time he didn’t understand why, but his heart skipped a beat.

“Well. This is going to be fun.” Tony commented, and Steve felt himself begrudgingly agree.

As time went on, Steve found that you weren’t _rude_ or _mean_… You were just sort of _weird_. You were hard to understand and he found himself fascinated by you. He didn’t realize what these feeling were until Peggy’s funeral. He asked you why you came and you just shrugged, saying that sometimes you just get in to random vehicles and hope for the best. But you were wearing a modest black dress, so he knew you were lying. You held his hand during the entire ceremony, something you had never done before, and it was then he knew while they buried his first love that you were his future.

You fought with him, side by side, during the Accords even though he knew you didn’t want to fight your new friends. You helped him keep Bucky safe, even when you didn’t know who the hell Bucky was. You were always there for him when he needed you, even when he didn’t want you to be, even when you complained about it.

Falling in love with you was both the easiest and the hardest thing Steve Rogers had ever did. Loving you came like second nature and it scared and excited him.

So, yes. Steve Rogers knew that you were trouble when you walked in and you were. Trouble was practically your middle name. But you made a your home in his heart and he wasn’t going to let you slip through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending sounds vaguely threatening whoops


	3. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this love?? On MY battlefield?? More likely then you think!

Bucky Barnes knew you were a weirdo the second he met you. You weren’t just fighting against the Accords you were fighting for _him_. He was not only a complete stranger to you, but you had to have known who he was. You had to have known what he had done. But you still protected him. You not only got him safely to Wakanda, but you stayed behind to help _fix_ him.

You talked and joked like he was normal. Like he wasn’t a monster made by HYDRA. You made him feel like he had a future, something he could look forward to.  
  
He found himself looking forward to every time you stopped by Wakanda. After the words were removed from his head, you joined Steve and went on missions around the world. He always missed the times you slept in his hut and gave the goats he was looking after funny names.

He didn’t realize it was love until Thanos threatened to destroy the world.

You stood by him in Wakanda, staring down an army of aliens outside the border.  
  
“Can’t believe I’m going to die in this beautiful country next to James Fucking Barnes.” You groaned.

He barely glanced at you as he made sure the safety on his gun was off.  
“That’s not my middle name.”

“If it was, would you go by Fucky?”

He doesn’t know why but he answered with a deadpanned “Yes” and to this day the memory of your laugh causes him to let out a dreamy sigh.

“Alright, Fucky Barnes. Let’s save the goddamn world.”

And you did. The purple tyrant was defeated, the world was saved, and all Bucky could think about was how much he would have missed you if he died. It hit him harder than any arm stealing raccoon could have.

You gave him a reason to keep going. You gave him hope. And he decided that day that loving you was why he was still on this earth. Loving you was the one good thing he could do and by God, he was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for these to be threatening lmao they just love you hardcore.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Maybe even a suggestion?


End file.
